Complicaciones
by Narumi-chIan
Summary: No quería una secretaria, las mujeres traían problemas y él ya tenía suficientes. Lástima que su madre no pensara lo mismo cuando contrato a aquella terrorista.


Hola chicos, tengo un buen tiempo que no publico nada (a pesar de que he escrito bastante, todos sin terminar ;A; la vida me tortura~ -¿?-). Esta es una pareja que realmente me parece adorable... estresantemente adorable~ Aunque me sentí un poco mal cuando me volví a re-ver la serie por sabrá dios cual vez y me di cuenta de que desde que llego su hermoso prometido que Akane se volvió una amargadita, pobre chica u_u. Como sea, espero disfruten la lectura y comenten de ser así (:

_Nota:_ Es un U/A (Universo Alternativo)

* * *

**_Complicaciones_**

Cuando el vago padre le había dicho al joven empresario Ranma Saotome que necesitaba una secretaria él solo pudo reírsele directamente en la cara, después de todo; ese viejo zángano lo único que había hecho por su hijo era construir todo un imperio para después jubilarse antes de tiempo y dejarle toda la carga al chico. No muy buen ejemplo.

- Estas enfermo, viejo -la sonrisa de superioridad no se la puso sacar de los labios- Se claro, ¿Mamá te está obligando a esto?

- ¿Qué no puede un padre preocuparse por su hijo? -al ver que el otro presente solo levanto una ceja de forma escéptica carraspeo ligeramente- Bueno, tal vez tu madre tenga algo que ver...

- Lo sabía, no necesito ninguna mujer husmeando en mis cosas -frunció el seño, la sola idea le molestaba- Así que anda a tomar tu siesta y deja de interferir.

- Tu madre ya la ha escogido.

- ¡¿Qué? -golpeo escritorio con notaria molestia, ¿Por qué su madre, que repetía constantemente lo _masculino_ que era, pasaba con tanta facilidad sobre sus decisiones?-

El mayor ignoro toda opinión o queja del más joven y se dirigió hacia la puerta, haciendo unas señas y dejando pasar a una joven a la oficina.

- Mi nombre es Akane Tendo -la pertinente reverencia de cortesía no pudo faltar- Estaré a sus servicios de ahora en adelante, por favor cuide de mi.

_Oh_, claro que el cuidaría bien de esa belleza de pálida piel, cabellos azules cortos y ojos chocolate. Ta vez tener secretaria no fuera tan mal.

* * *

Al carajo todo eso de tener secretaria y cuidar "bien" de ella, que todo se fuera a la mismísima basura. La chica en poco tiempo se había extendido como bacteria por toda su vida, haciéndolo llegar a tiempo a todas esas aburridas reuniones que él evadía cada vez que podía, organizando encuentros con diferentes posible buenos asociados y hasta controlando sus comida, empezaba a temer que tuviera hasta un registro de cada vez que iba al baño. Si el irse al extranjero a estudiar negocios le había hecho olvidar lo estricta que era su madre cuando advertía algo esta se había encargado de recordárselo claramente, tal vez debió prestar más atención cuando le dijo que si no tomaba las riendas del negocio como se debía ella lo haría por otros medios, y vaya medios.

- ¿Señor? -un toqueteo en la puerta lo distrajo, hizo un sonido afirmativo dejando a pasar a quien ya sabía esperaba afuera- Es hora de irnos, tiene una reunión a las 11:00.

- ¿Otra reunión? -miro su reloj, cerciorándose de la hora- Aun queda tiempo, ¿Dónde está mi almuerzo?

- El carro esta esperándonos abajo, junto a su comida -su sonrisa perfecta le estaba creando un tic al chico- ¿Nos vamos?

Esa mujer era diabólica.

* * *

El tiempo pasó y después de los meses Ranma encontró que tener a la peli-azul cerca no era tan malo después de todo, a pesar de que la chica era gritona, mandona, amargada e intolerante a los insultos, tener a alguien cuidando de él y preocupándose lo valía…

- ¿Ya termino de firmar los papeles que tenía pendiente?

... Bueno, solo a veces.

- Recuérdame, marimacho -hablo a la mujer frente a él sin despegar la vista de los documentes sobre el escritorio- ¿Por qué razón no te he despedido?

- A decir verdad, persona con poco coeficiente intelectual y capacidad para recordar -lo miro seriamente, y él odio su manera tan hasta cierto punto sofisticada de insultarlo- Lo ha hecho 57 veces, 3 esta semana.

- ¿Y qué haces aun parada aquí? -levanto una ceja, mirándole y extendiéndole los papeles ya firmados- Deberías estar corriendo fuera de esta oficina, llorando como una mocosa pechos planos.

Mentira y otras jodidas mil veces mentira, la mujer frente a sus ojos estaba completamente lejos de ser llamada plana por algún lado de su anatomía. Pudo jurar ver su ojo izquierdo temblar, tratando de controlar todo la ira en su pequeño cuerpo y no matarlo ahí mismo.

- Gracias -lo reto con la mirada, arrebatándole los papeles de la mano- Le recuerdo, como otras tantas veces; que usted no me contrato, fue su madre señor-hijito-de-mama, si quiere deshacerse de mi... enfréntela a ella y arrégleselas con su _masculinidad_.

Touché.

* * *

Las risas llegaron hasta dentro de su oficina, levanto una ceja confundido, usualmente Akane era muy cuidadosa con los ruidos fuera de la oficina, manteniendo una clara imagen de compañía responsable. Picado ligeramente por la curiosidad se levanto de su cómoda silla abandonando los documentos que necesitaban su atención sobre el escritorio y dando largas zancadas hasta la puerta.

- ¡Ranma! -la voz conocida lo desubicó por unos segundos- ¿Cómo has estado, bastardo?

- ¿Ryoga? -estrecho la mano del joven aun sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Ya quita esa cara de retardado -le palmeo el hombro de forma algo brusca- ¡Casi no parezco bienvenido!

- ¡Estas jodiendo! -abrazo amistosamente a su mejor amigo después de tantos años sin verlo- ¿Por qué no me avisaste que venias?

- No quería que te pusieras marica armando fiestas de bienvenida.

- ¿Para un cerdo como tú? -rio con ganas, dejándose llevar por el impulso de molestar al chico-

- Oye, pero bueno, no sabía que tuvieras secretaria ahora -su vista se dirigió a la única mujer presente, esta devolvió la sonrisa con mejillas algo coloradas- Ya me vas diciendo donde la conseguiste, quiero una igual de hermosa.

Bien, ahí acaba la gracia ¿Por qué ese maldito cerdo que tenía como amigo le coqueteaba a _su_ secretaria?

- Siendo honesto llegue hace un par de minutos, pero no pude evitar detenerme a hablar con ella un rato -siguió contando, mientras ignoraba la repentina pesada aura de Ranma- ¡Ey, Akane! ¿Qu-quisieras tener una cita conmigo?

No pudo evitar tartamudear, la chica lo miraba directamente a los ojos cuando él hablaba, haciéndole sentir algo cohibido ante tanta sinceridad en solo dos cuencas achocolatadas.

- Puedo pensármelo, joven Ryoga.

¿De _qué_ coño se había perdido?

* * *

Él estaba en su tope de irritabilidad ¿Cómo saberlo? Simplemente por el hecho de que no podía estar más molesto. Cada vez que la miraba a ella o a su traidor casi-ex-amigo sentía que su hígado se masticaba a su mismo al punto de la destrucción, si no fuera porque seguía vivo y respirando diría que también sus pulmones habían estallado.

La escucho tararear y un tic nervioso se adueñó de la esquina derecha de sus labios, tamborileo fastidiado sus dedos sobre el escritorio sin cesar, tenía que salir de ahí ahora mismo, no soportaba ni un segundo más en esa oficina con tanta alegría en el aire.

- Me voy -se detuvo, siendo dolorosamente consiente del hecho de que quería ser detenido por ella-

- ¿Se va? -se puso de pie de golpe, sorprendida- ¡No puede! La reunión es dentro de una hora.

- ¿No puedo? -gruño molesto, molesto de que la única razón que tuviera Akane fuera trabajo- Es mi vida privada, no es mi culpa que seas frígida y no puedas satisfacer a ningún hombre, no te inmiscuyas en mis asuntos.

Las palabras resbalaron de su boca sin saber realmente lo que estaba diciendo, no fue consciente de la rudeza de estas hasta que la chica lo miro con ojos completamente abiertos, fue turno de su corazón para retorcerse en culpabilidad cuando detecto el dolor impregnado en las pupilas femeninas.

- N-no quise de—

- Fue bastante claro, señor -sus ojos se oscurecieron, dos cuencas de vacío y frio negro- No me meteré en sus asuntos siempre y cuando cumpla con su trabajo en la oficina.

Lanzo rudamente la agenda sobre el escritorio entre ambos, dando media vuelta dirigiéndose a algún lugar desconocido para Ranma, dejando a su tacón cantar al chocar sobre el marmoleado suelo.

- Ahí tiene todo lo que debe saber, usted verá si lo cumple o no -detuvo su andar un segundo, mirándolo de reojo- Y le recuerdo; nosotros no hemos tenido ninguna actividad más que de trabajo, como para que usted sepa que tan _ardiente_ puedo llegar a ser en la cama.

Cuando los pasos de la mujer se dejaron de escuchar el pelinegro soltó un gemido de completa frustración mientras frotaba su rostro con ambas manos en desesperación. Si supiera ella cuanto quería cambiar él esa última parte.

* * *

Su pie parecía haber cobrado vida propia, moviéndose sin parar, provocando que el fino tacón de su elegante zapato hiciera eco contra el suelo, el sonido le trajo malos recuerdo y un incomodo escalofrió por la espina dorsal, se detuvo al instante.

¿_Dónde _estaba?

Había pasado la noche en vela sintiéndose miserable y pensando en lo que le diría cuando la viera. Al entrar a su oficina pensó que tal vez había llegado antes que ella, _oh no_, gran error Saotome se encargo de informarle su cerebro al ver la agenda que la peliazul siempre cargaba consigo sobre su escritorio con una nota recordándole las citas más importantes de ese días. Espero dos horas, _dos_, a que ella apreciara por la maldita puerta dándole los buenos días como si nada, no pedía mucho ¿O sí? No es que él hubiera dicho algo como…

___Frígida._

... De acuerdo, se había comportado como un mismísimo hijo de puta, mensaje captado. Miro la nota bailando entre sus dedos, lo estaba matando lenta y dolorosamente, al punto de la desesperación.

- No dijo un "Eres un desgraciado y ojala te de un infarto mientras estés sobre algo alto, te caigas y mueras de una forma horrible" -hablo para sí mismo en voz alta- Pero tampoco fue muy "Te perdono por ser un marrano insensible sin neuronas, hagamos borrón y trabajemos juntos de nuevo"

Se obligo a aceptar que su imitación de Akane era exagerada y patética. Dos horas y quince minutos, la vida se le iba a escapar esperando, pero él era Ranma Saotome, y para un Saotome el orgullo estaba antes que todo, no sería él quien se fuera arrastrando a las faldas de una mujer.

Cuando veinte minutos más hubieran pasado decidió que,_ orgullosamente_, buscaría en la información personal de la secretaria hasta encontrar su dirección.

Los Saotomes tampoco eran muy dotados de paciencia a la hora de esperar.

* * *

Toqueteo la puerta un poco más fuerte de lo necesario, insistente. Podía sentir un fuerte olor a colonia masculina saliendo del apartamento, si la chica creía que podía huir de su trabajo, de _él_, para divertirse con otro ya le demostraría cuando equivocada estaba, no permitiría tal humillación a su per-... empresa.

Ella por su parte se encargo de maldecir mentalmente a quien fuera que tocaba la puerta tan jodidamente, a lo mejor el edificio entero se estaba incendiando y algún inocente quería salvarla, eso explicaría el infernal calor que estaba sintiendo. Sus dientes castañearon y se sujeto cabeza con fuerza mientras se tambaleaba sobre sus propios pasos, ya se encargaría ella de devolverle el favor al "inocente" si no dejaba de martillear.

Apenas escucho el ligero clickear del seguro y la perilla girar se abrió paso al lugar encontrando todo oscuro, observo con desconfianza. Giro sobre sus talones chocando miradas con la sorprendida femenina.

- ¿Jefe? -apretó los parpados tratando de enfocar la vista y asegurarse de que no era una ilusión- ¿Qué hace aquí?

Mirándola bien; sus ojos hinchados, labios resecos en conjunto a su piel pálida y hasta algo sudorosa no se acercaba nada a su imagen mental de minutos atrás, es más, ahora que lo analizaba tal vez ese olor masculino fuera de la casa contigua, porque entre esas paredes no olía mas que a lavanda y a Akane misma, sonrió con todo lo que la piel de su rostro se permitió estirar.

- Fuera -golpeo el pecho masculino con todas las pocas fuerzas que su cansado cuerpo mantenía en ese momento- ¡Ahora mismo!

No podía creer el descaro de ese hombre, no solo la humillaba en su trabajo donde el terreno le pertenecía a él y ella estaba en desventaja, sino que también venia a su refugio a reírsele en la cara.

- ¿No mas formalismos? -sujeto sus muñecas con suavidad, solo se estaba lastimando a sí misma-

La peliazul hizo una mueca con el labio que a él le pareció un realmente tierno puchero, el tono rosa volvía a sus tersas mejillas y por más que le gustara acreditarlo a la cercanía de sus cuerpos estaba más que seguro que solo era la fiebre haciéndose presente.

- Bueno nena, ya que no respondes; es hora de ir a la cama -la cargo en brazos mientras esta se retorcía y gritaba enojada- ¿No crees que eso tiene un vago doble sentido?

- ¡¿Quién mierda te crees que eres para llamarme _nena_? -siguió en su inútil intento de escapar, froto su rostro cuando él se puso en movimiento aun con ella en brazos, todo parecía distorsionado- ¡Suéltame, ya!

Vaya que el Saotome nunca había obedecido tan fácilmente a algo, separo los brazos y el cuerpo de la chica reboto sobre el maullido colchón. Quiso levantarse, patearlo en cierto punto que lo dejara sin descendencia y echarlo, pero las sabanas parecían acariciar su piel de una manera tan suave que antes de darse cuenta ya había caído rendida ante el cansancio.

* * *

Se removió cómoda entre algo suave y cálido, su conciencia volvía y encontró a su propio estomago regocijándose ante el olor que la envolvía.

_Un momento._

Abrió los ojos y se incorporo inmediatamente, ella vivía sola y a menos que su difunta madre se materializara para cuidar de ella ese olor no debería estar saliendo de la cocina.

- Con calma -la voz masculina junto al marco de la puerta la trajo a la coherencia de nuevo, a su perdición-

- ¿Qué hace aquí? -lo miro con desconfianza, a él y a la bandeja humeante de tan buen olor entre sus manos-

- ¿No es obvio? -acerco la bandeja hasta ella, ubicándola con cuidado sobre sus piernas- Cuido de ti.

- ¿Usted? -levanto una ceja incrédula-

- El mismo -la observo comer con cautela y algo dentro de sí se encogió- Solo he calentado algo que tenias en el refrigerador, tienes comida suficiente para un mes guardada ahí.

Todo quedo en silencio por unos minutos, solo el sonido de la cuchara rozando de vez en cuando con los bordes del tazón. Suspiro cansado, tal parecía que no lo perdonaría tan fácilmente.

- Fue mi hermana.

- ¿Uhm? -la observo expectante, ligeramente emocionado de que fuera ella quien comenzara la conversación-

- Fue mi hermana -repitió- La que me dejo toda esa comida en el refrigerador, lo hace cada cuanto.

- Vaya -sonrió calmado, sin burla alguna ante el casi maternal acto descrito- Quiero una hermana como ella.

- Uhm... -hizo un sonido de compresión y lleno de nuevo su boca con el tibio líquido. Él no necesitaba saber que ella apestaba cocinando y que recibía esas visitas por el miedo de su familia de que ella se intoxicara a sí misma-

- Oye –tanteo el terreno inseguro, Akane sería capaz hasta de castrarlo si no utilizaba las palabras correctas- Sobre lo que dije el otro d-

- Esta bien –el pelinegro era orgulloso y terco, posiblemente en su vida se había disculpado voluntariamente con alguien, ella apreciaba la intención- Empecemos de nuevo. Pero vuelves a hablarme de esa manera o a llamarme nena… y te lo arranco sin anestesia, si sabes a lo que me refiero, Ranma Saotome.

- Entendido -ni siquiera lo había dejado disfrutar de su reconciliación cinco segundos cuando ya lo había acorralado de nuevo, vaya mujer- Entonces, ¿Sin tantos formalismos?

- Ya lo veremos, _señor_ -acentuó vocalmente la última palabra, él suspiro de nuevo-

Jodida secretaria mandona y hasta algo amargada la que le había tocado.


End file.
